La Petite Poule Gris
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Klaine drabbles, some based on Photo-sets, some random. Title from the French lullaby. DISCLAIMER: I do not in any shape or form own the characters of Glee, or any songs used.
1. La Petite Poule Gris

Kurt Hummel. The boy everyone was talking about. Whether it was a bad or good thing, unknown. The one thing they _did _know was that he was a French transfer student, and he was a senior. Girls were wondering if he was hot and if he would hook up with them. Guys were hoping he was macho and played touch football amazingly.

Blaine Anderson just wanted him to be gay.

As soon as he found out Kurt would be in his class, Blaine ran down to history to get the best seat. He opened the door to see the usual early-birds. Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, staring at each other discreetly. Blaine was pretty sure it was just him who saw it, but those two girls definitely loved each other. If only they'd dump their boyfriends!

Mercedes Jones, chatting with her boyfriend Finn Fabray. Finns mom and Quinn's dad had married, but Blaine liked to steer clear of him since Russell Fabray was extremely homophobic.

Brody Puckerman, Quinn's boyfriend's half-brother. A badass, but he had a massive heart. Blaine was pretty sure he was bi, seeing as he's been staring at Blaine in the changing rooms.

Blaine shoved his bag on one chair and sat down on the other. He needed to make sure his seat was the only free one.

About half-way through learning about European Kings, the door slid open. And, currently standing next to it was an angel.

He had chestnut brown hair, coiffed perfectly and looked oh so fluffy. His eyes were sea foam green, but maybe if the light hit it like- _oh. Like that. _Now, it was sky blue, and they shone like a diamond. His skin was as white as – as snow. It looked beautiful, and his jeans. Oh my god. _**His jeans must have been painted on, there's no way they're that freaking tight! **_Blaine thought. He missed the boy talking to Figgins, but he snapped out of his trance quickly enough to hear the boy's name, Kurt Hummel. Wow. This boy was going to be a sex god, and he already was, considering most of the girls in the room were staring adorningly at him, many of them licking their lips. The teacher – whose name Blaine had forgotten in the presence of the angel- pointed in a direction. Kurt nodded, and went over to the opposite side of the room to Blaine, sitting down next to Sugar Motta. Blaine knew for a fact Sugar was fluent in French, and the pair could be seen animatedly chatting. Blaine made his mission to talk to the boy by lunch.

Scanning his eyes through the cafeteria, Blaine couldn't see Kurt. Grabbing his coffee from the table, he walked outside to look there. He immediately spotted him, sipping from a cup and holding a croissant in the other hand. Blaine sprinted over there, knocking over a few kids on the way but he honestly couldn't care. He took a breath and sat in the seat across from Kurt. Before he said anything though, he heard the boy singing a song quietly in French. Wow, he had a beautiful voice! Shaking his head, he got back on topic.

"Hi!" He said gleefully. Kurt looked up in surprise, and nodded his acknowledgment. Blaine grinned at this, and he actually couldn't believe what he said next.

"You've just been voted most beautiful boy in this school". Kurt's eyebrows lifted up, taking this in.

"And the grand prize is a date with me!" Kurt put his sup down in shock and started giggling into his arm.

"Monsieur, do you mean to say, you like to dated me?" Blushing at his attempt of English, Kurt put his head down.

"Yes. Do you want to go out this weekend?" Kurt stared at him and his eyes lit up once he'd translated it in his head.

"Oui! Oui bien sûr! Voulez-vous mon numéro ou une adresse, ou ... Je suis désolé, ah I mean, do you wanted my mobile phone number? I'm sorry, the French spits out if I nervous." Kurt smiled meekly at him, offering over his spanking new iPhone. Gladly taking it, Blaine punched in his number before standing up and leaving.

But not before giving Kurt a quick peck on the mouth.

Years later, at their marriage, Kurt will insist it was Blaine who got them together and vice versa. When they split for a month, Blaine will stay at the Berry-Fabrays, trying to figure out what he did wrong. And when they get back together, they'll simply cuddle on the couch and watch Mulan in French. When they hold Maya Hummel-Anderson in their arms for the first time, the first words she'll hear from her papa will be the words Blaine heard singing all that time ago. Decades later, at their funerals, the only song Maya Rivera and Thomas Hummel-Anderson will be the same song their papa sang to them at birth and at night.

_L'était une une petite poule grise__**  
**__Qu'allait pondre dans l'église__**  
**__Pondait un p'tit' coco__**  
**__Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud__****_

_L'était une p'tit' poul' noir__**  
**__Qu'allait pondre dans l'armoire__**  
**__Pondait un p'tit' coco__**  
**__Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud__****_

_L'était une p'tit' poul' blanche__**  
**__Qu'allait pondre dans la grange__**  
**__Pondait un p'tit' coco__**  
**__Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_

**Hey! So guuiiissee. This is a drabble I have posted based on a photoset I saw on Tumblr. I can't find the photo set anymore, but it was the part when Blaine spoke to Kurt in the outside. I'm gonna upload all my drabbles here, whether they're based on a gif or not.**

**The song was : La Petite Poule Gris, its such a sweet song. Look it up. The lyrics are adorable.**

**Shalom!**


	2. You Are Loved

"Blainers!" Kurt bounced up to his best friend, flinging his arms around his shoulders. "Guess what!" He squealed in Blaine's ear.

Chuckling, Blaine turned himself around to face the brunette. "What's up Kurtsie?"

"You know Sebby!" Blaine's heart clenched at the sound of Kurt's boyfriend. At the beginning of senior year at Dalton, Sebastian Smythe had transferred. He'd immediately seduced Kurt into his arms, making the blue-eyes boy his boyfriend, much to the displeasure of Blaine. Blaine, who was in love with his best friend. "He told me he loves me, and-"Kurt's voice lowered into a whisper "-and he wants to have sex with me tonight!" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Well what did you say?!" He demanded. Kurt stepped back, un-used to this tone.

"To which statement?"

"Both!"

"Alright! I told him I didn't love him yet but I thought I could! And I said okay!" Blaine stood there, frozen. Kurt had just informed him, that he was going to have sex! With Sebastian of all people! "-aine? Blaine? Blainers? You okay?" Kurt's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled sadly, and looked to Kurt.

"I'm happy for you Kurt, I really am. Just…. When you get back to your dorm, _before _you go to – well, his dorm, check under your bed." Blaine said. He paused for a second, thinking, before standing on his tip toes and kissing Kurt quickly but passionately. Kurt, as if on auto-pilot, leaned into the kiss and kept his eyes closed long after Blaine had left. Had that really just happened? Did Blaine really just kiss him? God, this was messed up. He was going to have sex with his boyfriend – who he didn't even, feel the slightest attraction to, by the way – yet he'd just been kissed by his long-term crush. Was his life turning into a bad teenage movie?

Remembering what Blaine said about 'checking under his bed', he rushed back to his room and flung open the door. Noticing a note from his roommate about visiting another girlfriend, he shoved it in the bin and laid a towel on the floor next to his bed. Sure, he loved Blaine but _nothing _would make him get his clothes dirty. He crouched on the floor and swept his eyes over the underneath of his bed. A few dust bunnies, some mars bar wrappers, and a piece of paper. Smirking to himself, Kurt reached for the note. Getting up and perching on his bed, he unfolded the note and read it.

_You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch_

_You're damm near flawless __and I'm sure you'd cut on my__  
__Eyes, my hands, my head, my heart__  
__You'd tear this canvas skin apart__  
__Oh what a waste of human art that'd be._

Tears threatening to flood from his eyes, Kurt sniffed and tried to read behind the lines of the song. It was sung by one if Blaine's favorite artists and they'd talked about this the other day. He'd said the singer obviously wanted someone, but he was afraid of the consequences and heartbreak. Heartbreak….. Maybe, it's because he was dating Sebastian? That must be it! Blaine had a crush (!) on Kurt, and he wanted to ask him out but he was afraid of Sebastian. As he was putting the note down, a tiny piece of writing caught his eyes. It said "Ask Wes". What on earth did that mean? Sighing, Kurt stood up. He'd made up his mind. He was going over to Sebastian's dorm and breaking up with him. He would leave it a few days, and then ask out Blaine. Perfect!

Practically skipping to Sebastian's room, Kurt knocked on the door with a solemn look. The door opened to an evil looking Sebastian.

"Uhh…" Kurt stuttered. Sebastian smirked; this was just the reaction he wanted. He knew what he what he had to do. Fuck Kurt; break his heart then move on to Nick. That boy had a nice head of hair. The meerkat-looking boy pulled Kurt into his room. Kurt immediately put his hand against Sebastian's chest and took a deep breath. "Sebastian?" Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian motioned for him to go on. Maybe he wanted a threesome…. "I'm breaking up with you. I know you said you love me, but I love someone else." Wait what!

"What" He spluttered. How could this happen! He'd never failed at getting anything, especially sex! "What does that hobbit have that I don't?"

"How did you know it was Blaine?" Kurt enquired.

"Oh please" Sebastian snorted. "You two eye-fuck each other whenever you are together. Honestly. When he performed 'Peacock' I was sure you were going to come in your pants." He spat. Blushing, Kurt looked down. Sebastian shrugged, and told Kurt the truth. "I was going to dump you after tonight anyway. And, I don't love you. I lied" He laughed shortly, before pushing Kurt out of his room.

Out in the hall, Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears. Sure, he didn't really like Sebastian but he thought it might've been true love. Yet another person who had let him down. He ran to the only person he knew who would comfort him.

As he finished his Calculus homework, Blaine heard a knock on his door. Pushing his books to one side of the desk, he walked over to the door and peered around out. Kurt was standing there, eyes red and shivering.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" As soon as Kurt had come in and the door had been shut, Kurt kissed him. Kissing Kurt back after a surprised hesitation, Blaine knew Kurt would explain it to him later but for now he concentrated on the angel before him. Running his tongue over Kurt's slightly chapped lips, seeking entrance, Blaine internally punched the air. Pulling apart, the pair got their breathing back on track. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt. Your eyes are like stars; stars brought down from the sky and placed into a human. Your skin in so beautiful, and –"he gently kissed the scar on his neck. "- you have the voice of a god. You always look close to perfection, and I'm pretty sure you are the definition of perfect. Sebastian was with you for sex, but I want to tell you each day how much you are loved and cared for by me, you're Dad and the Warblers. Never forget that Kurt Hummel; you are loved."

**So. What did you think? I used a verse from Darren Criss' song **_**The muse, **_**which btw I don't own.**


	3. Omegle

'Do you think we'll ever meet…. You know – in real life?' Kurt rolled on his bed and turned to face the computer screen. Smiling softly, Blaine looked into Kurt's slightly-pixelated eyes.

'We will. Someday. I know we will'

'Hey, isn't it like, 3am over there right now?' Rubbing his ear, Kurt looked questionly at Blaine.

'I tried Kurt but… I couldn't stop thinking about you' Kurt stared at him. He so badly wanted to see his boyfriend but… they were both half-way across the world from each other. He wanted nothing more than to know how he smelled, felt, hugged, touched, loved, and kissed. He chuckled.

'What?' Blaine asked. Gazing at him softly, Kurt smiled.

'Thinking about the time we met'

_**Clicking on the link, Kurt sighed. He'd gone as far as having to talk to strangers. He'd heard Mercedes talking about Omegle, and he had to admit it was a good idea. The site showed up and he typed in 'Boys' and 'Broadway' as his interests. Hesitating, he clicked on video chat. It couldn't hurt, having a quick conversation, and if anything went wrong he'd disconnect and they wouldn't be able to track him! His eyes widened as the website connected him with someone. As the camera focused, he was met with wide hazel eyes and adorable curly hair.**_

'_**Hello?' He ventured. A smile graced the face of the other boy.**_

'_**Hey! I'm Blaine!' Kurt quickly checked the side of the page, which said **_you and the stranger both like 'Boys'. _**Result! The boys chatted for hours on end, before exchanging Skype names. Kurt felt like a little hole in his heart had been filled.**_

_**Over the months, Kurt and Blaine became, friends, best friends, and then lovers. They ached to meet, but as Blaine lived over in England, it was unlikely.**_

Hearing a knock at the door, Kurt ended his phone call with Blaine. Brushing down his outfit, making sure there were no crumbs on it, he ran towards the oak door. Slowly opening it, he was met with wide hazel eyes and adorable curly hair.

'Hey'

**Wow. Yes that was short, but I have feels from the break up episode. I think I cried way too many times. This is to prove long-distance relationships will work! Blaine you idiot. **

**If anyone wants to talk to me about the episode, feel free to PM me (:**

**This one was inspired by Sararye on tumblr!**


	4. Oath

**From: Blainers(:**

**13****Sept 2012 12:49pm**

**Hey! Can you come to the courtyard?**

Frowning down at the message, Kurt picked up his bag and headed out the library. Waving to Rachel and Brittany at their lockers, he felt his phone beep again.

**From: Satan**

**13 Sept 2012 12:53pm**

**And bring Brittany**

If Santana was carrying on the message, that meant they were together? Running back, he grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her down the corridor. When she asked him what was going on, he said he had no clue. Waving at various people who were congratulating him for the National win, he and Brittany rushed outside. A small crowd had already gathered, blocking his view of anything. Someone shouted 'there they are' and someone started playing guitar chords. Not recognizing the song yet, he glanced around curiously, before seeing Santana smirking, holding a microphone.

**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you**

Kurt couldn't help but grin, at the smile Brittany was giving her girlfriend, but then he remembered Blaine. Was this just about Brittany and Santana? His smile faded a bit because he wanted more than anything to be serenaded, it was any romantics dream. But then, maybe Blaine had lost his romantic touch?

**'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do  
**  
**Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear  
**

Or maybe he spoke too soon, because Kurt had just seen a helmet of gel pop out from behind Santana, winking at Kurt. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, he was so in love with this guy.

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
__**Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you**_

Blaine ran down the steps towards Kurt, grabbing his hand and spinning him around.  
_  
I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along  
_  
**Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear**

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
__**Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
**_  
_I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you_

**Yeah...  
**_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
__**Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
**__Woah, this is my oath to you._

"Kurt, I love you. And as well as being you're boyfriend, I'll be your best friend. Just like the song says, we're birds of a feather and I can't let you go." Kurt blushed, and looked over at Santana whispering things in Brittany's ear. He turned back to his own lover, and gave him a sweet closed-mouth kiss.

"I love you too Blaine." He grabbed Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

_This is my oath to you_

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Oath by Cher Lloyd featuring Becky G**

**I don't own Glee**


	5. Textign

_Blaine?_

**Kurt?**

_Do you know what day it is?_

**It's a friday**

_Yeah…. But what DAY it is?_

**Yes.**

_2 years._

**Not exactly. Seeing as you're dating someone else.**

…_. I wouldn't calling it dating, exactly. The most we've done is watch movies, and go on coffee dates. I haven't even kissed him yet._

**Good**

**Wait! I didn't mean good as in good you haven't kissed him**

**Well, I did**

**But not in that way**

…

**Kurt?**

_I love you_

**I love you too Kurt. So, so much.**

_Can I call you?_

**Yeah**

_We should talk more often. _

**We should. I love you Kurt. Good night.**

_Good night B.I love you too._

**A/N In honor of the klaine anniversary (:**


End file.
